Have Fun For Once
by Vegorott
Summary: Mello is obsessed with beating Near to become L's successor. Spending hours alone doing nothing but study. Then one day he meets the well known tech expert Matt. Matt doesn't truly care about becoming the successor and just wants to have some fun. So he ends up making Mello realize there is more to life than facts and becoming a successor to someone he's never meet more than once.


Alright, so forever ago I got a request from someone wanting me to do a Death Note MattxMello Fanfiction and I'm finally going to do it.

This takes place at the Wammy's House, where Mello and Near were at before L died.

* * *

A young Mello sat in the corner of the room with a book in one hand and a chocolate bar in the other. This was his tenth time reading the book about physics and it was getting to the point where he could say the whole book out of memory. Piles of even more books of many subjects laid around the room and Mello had read each book at least once. But no matter how much he read, he still wasn't better than that unworthy Near. A scowl crossed the young boy's face and he reached for a new chocolate bar, but found that his stash was empty.

"Here." The unsuspected voice made Mello flinch in shock and he looked up from his book and found another boy crouching in front of him with a chocolate bar in his hand, the end of it facing him. "I noticed you were running low and I went and grabbed you another one." Mello didn't say anything and took the chocolate bar from the stranger's hand and unwrapped it, quickly taking a bite out of it. "I'm Matt." Mello raised an eyebrow and actually looked at the boy. The name Matt rang a bell and the other person's stripped shirt and orange tinted goggles made Mello think of the boy that the others talked about. The technology expert.

"Mello." He stated.

"You're Mello?" Matt asked.

"Were you expecting me to be someone else?" Mello put his book down, knowing he wasn't going to be able to fully concentrate with the boy named Matt talking to him.

"Not really." Matt pulled out another chocolate bar from his pocket before he sat down fully on his rear. "I just thought that Mello was going to be a lot older, although that Near dude is supposed to be younger than him by a few years and that kid's pretty young."

"Please do not mention that brat's name." Mello hissed.

"Lesson learned, do not speak of Near." Matt said and pretended to write something on his hand with an invisible pen. Mello rolled his eyes at the boy's motion, believing he was acting childless.

"You're supposed to be a technological genius?" He scoffed.

"Anything that runs on electricity I can figure out faster than you can snap your fingers." Matt snapped his own fingers as he made his statement.

"That is impossible, by the time you finally recognize the object of which you are looking at; my fingers would have already finished snapping." Mello stated.

"You're such a buzz kill." The other boy muttered and pulled another candy bar from his back pocket before he sat down on the ground, hugging one knee to his chest.

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"Don't be a hard ass about it dude." Matt's curse threw Mello off for a second, none of the others at the Wammy's house cursed. They all found it to make them look less intelligent, that adding a curse in is just cause you couldn't come up with a better word for it. "You're not going to have any fun in life if all you worry about are the facts."

"Facts keep you from making a mistake, allow you to understand and manipulate people." Mello stated. Matt leaned forward and grabbed the book out of the blonde's hands.

"People don't always follow facts, we are all different. Sure knowing a thing here or there might help, but you have to get to know the person in order to understand them." He said and tossed the large book across the room.

"I was reading that." Mello growled.

"Are you even listening?" Matt sighed. "Get off your little ass and let's have some fun." He jumped up and grabbed both of Mello's arms, yanking him to his feet.

"But, I have to study." Mello protested, struggling to get out of Matt's grip.

"If you do nothing but study, you're going to die young from boredom."

"How am I going to become L's successor if I don't know enough?" The shorter boy asked as he was being dragged out of his room.

"You don't know anything about having fun, don't you need to know that in order to know everything?" Matt released Mello and chuckled as he closed the door behind him. "I might even show you some tricks I have for the TV's and computers later." He offered. Mello crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Fine." The blonde muttered. At least after this mayhem he can learn some knew things, maybe even things Near doesn't know yet. A small smile played on Mello's lips at the thought of knowing about something a lot more than that small little nuisance called Near. He was going to become L's successor and he was going to rub it into that white-haired brat.

"Awesome!" Matt cheered, snapping the other boy out of his thoughts and once again grabbed Mello's wrist. Mello let out an irritated grunt, he wasn't an infant, he didn't need his arm held to be lead somewhere. But the tight grip told him that the other boy wasn't going to let him go easily. What did he just get himself into?

* * *

I'm making this more than just a one-shot, I just came up with an awesome idea...hopefully no one else has, I haven't read all of the Death Note Fanfictions yet.


End file.
